1. Field of the Disclosure
The present embodiments relate to a gate driving method and a displaying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of information society, various types of requirements for a display device for displaying an image are increasing, and recently, various display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, a Plasma Display Device (PDD), and an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) Device, are being used.
The display device includes a display panel, which includes data lines and gate lines. Pixels are defined by the the data lines and the gate lines formed on the display panel. The display device further includes a data driving unit providing a data signal to the data lines, a gate driving unit providing a scan signal to the gate lines, a timing controller controlling driving times of the data driving unit and the gate driving unit, etc.
To effectively drive a display panel, a partitive driving method has been proposed that divides a display area (also referred to as an Active Area (AA)) into several parts and drives the same.
According to a conventional partitive driving method requires separate control signals for controlling the partitive driving. Accordingly, separate signal lines for providing the separate control signals to a driving unit need to be added. This may cause difficulty in a display panel process, and may incur a drawback that increases a bezel of a display panel.
In the conventional display device, although an image is changed in only a partial area of an active area (i.e. a display area) in comparison to a previous frame, the gate driving unit does not consider the image change generated only in the partial area, and sequentially drives all of the gate lines of the display panel. Thus, a driving time may be unnecessarily longer, and power consumption may be generated unnecessarily.